If I Could Turn Back Time…
by flowerpot munchkin
Summary: Hermione Granger thinks she is in for another ordinary year of Hogwarts. But as she soon finds out, she’s in for a year of Hogwarts that she might never be able to leave…
1. Chapter 1

**If I Could Turn Back Time…**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I own naught but the plot.

_**Summary**: Hermione Granger thinks she is in for another ordinary year of Hogwarts. But as she soon finds out, she's in for a year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she might never be able to leave…_

Hermione was watching Ron and Harry with an amused expression on her features. The two boys were engrossed in playing a game of Exploding Snap on the floor of a Hogwarts Express compartment, and Neville was judging. Apparently, they were holding a contest on who were the best players, (and granted that Neville, Harry and Ron were the only contestants) and Harry and Ron were going head-to-head, each trying for the Exploding Snap Championship. Frankly, Hermione thought the whole idea was ludicrous, but said nothing. She turned her attention back to the open book in her lap, _A Revised Edition of Hogwarts: A History_, content to read for the rest of the journey. Sometime later, Ron broke the silence with a triumphant shout.

"Ha! I told you, Harry! I could beat you any day!" He crowed, having beaten Harry. Harry rubbed his singed eyebrows, wiping the soot on his jeans.

"Ah well" Harry replied good-naturedly. "I'll beat you next time round." He got off the floor, sitting next to Hermione and peering over her shoulder.

"How's the book I got you for Christmas?" He asked, noting that Hermione had nearly read three quarters of it already. Hermione looked at him over her shoulder.

"It's pretty good. They've included more stuff about the Chamber of Secrets in this edition, and by the looks of it, they've researched more into the pasts of the Houses." She replied.

"Great… I think" Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.

Hermione laughed. "It is, don't you worry about that" She marked her page with her bookmark and closed it, stuffing it into her trunk. "So, who won?"

Ron grinned broadly at his friends. "I did. Harry was no match for the King of the Cards!"

Neville snorted in his corner. "Hey, King of the Cards, your subjects are about to explode" He said, motioning to the smoking cards at Ron's feet. Ron jumped back just in time as the cards gave their final explosion, swearing under his breath as a spark hit his leg.

"Ronald Weasly! _Language!" _Cried a voice that sounded extraordinarily like Mrs. Weasly. They all looked up and a scowling Ginny stared back at them, trying to keep a straight face. Hermione was the first the break the silence. Her face was going red, and the boys were concerned she was suffering a stroke, but she burst into giggles at the last minute. Her peals of laughter echoed through the open door, and Ginny slammed the door shut, joining in with Hermione, and soon her sides ached so much she couldn't stand. The boys looked at each other with mystified expressions mirrored on one another's faces. Soon after the outburst, the girls had sobered enough to resume their conversation.

"I'm going to get some air; and maybe something to eat…" Hermione said, getting up from her seat and walking to the door. She slid it open and walked out, poking her head around it once more.

"Anyone want to come?" They all shook their heads. "Okay, be back shortly"

Hermione was walking down the corridor, looking for the trolley that could be usually found wandering the corridor. A door opened, and a blonde head looked out. Malfoy caught sight of Hermione and narrowed his eyes. She glared back at him and kept walking, wishing he would leave her alone today. No such luck.

"Granger!" He called after her. Hermione cursed herself, but looked back around at him. He threw something at her, something that glinted in the artificial light. She caught in her hand, turning it over and inspecting it. The object was a coarse white rock, crudely cut, and it looked like a piece of garbage. And just as she realized what it was, Hermione looked frantically at Malfoy. He had been joined by Pansy Parkinson, and she was waving mockingly at the Gryffindor.

"Bye Granger, see you around… or not" She said, smirking. Hermione stared at the stone in her hand, she knew se should drop it… but just as she started to open her fist, a jerk around her navel alerted her that the Portkey had been activated. The world around Hermione turned into a blur, the colours mixing together.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know"

"What happened to her?"

"How am I supposed to know _that_?"

"Sorry… She looks pretty beat. What's that in her hand?"

"For the last time: _I don't know_!"

Voices were talking above her, distant and at the same time close. She felt her hand pried open and something was taken from it. She opened her eyes, and shut then again quickly.

"Dim the lights!" Someone above her said, and she felt herself being picked up and carried. She tried to open her eyes again, and this time kept them open.

Four faces were looking at her from above. One with sandy brown hair, two with black hair and one with mousey brown hair and a porky face. She sat up, holding her head in her hands,

"How are you?" Someone asked

"I've got a splitting headache. Where am I?" She asked, noticing a name tag on the inside of her sleeve. _Hermione Granger,_ it read. '_That must be my name…' _She thought, although she couldn't remember anything.

"On the Hogwarts Train… we heard a thump and found you on the floor…" The boy with glasses said. "I'm James Potter, who are you?"

"Hermione…Hermione Granger" Hermione answered. She looked around her, not remembering how she had gotten here.

"I'm Sirius…" The other black-haired boy said. And the rest introduced themselves as Peter and Remus.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all." Hermione said. "Have you got any Aspirin? My headache's killing me."

"Aspirin? What's that?" James asked.

"It's a Muggle pain-killer, Potter." A strong voice called from the door. A young girl stood there. "We don't have any Aspirin here, but I can cure your headache, I've been practicing on my little brother." She said to Hermione.

"How?" She asked.

"With magic, of course," The girl said, looking confused,

"But there's no such thing as magic…" Hermione protested. They all exchanged perplexed looks.

"Hermione… You _are _a witch, aren't you?" Sirius asked slowly.

"A what? A _witch?_ You should all know by now that there are no such things as witches and wizards! And there is no such this as magic, in any case! It's all one giant fairy-tale" Hermione scoffed. Then, seeing the stunned looks on their faces, Hermione stared at them. "You're not all serious are you? Are you telling me that you actually think there is magic in the world?"

"If I showed you some magic, would you believe us?" The girl asked, taking out a long stick.

"I'd certainly be more inclined too, yes." Hermione answered, eyeing the 'stick' cautiously. The girl nodded, snatching James' glasses off his nose. She then promptly proceeded to snap them in half. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Aren't you taking this 'magic' thing a bit too far?" She nearly yelled.

"Shut up, Hermione! Are you mental?" Sirius asked, placing a finger on his lips. Hermione glared at him.

The girl waited until she had Hermione's attention then muttered something she didn't catch. Hermione gasped. The glasses were mending themselves!

"Who are you?" She asked, still shocked at what she had seen.

"I'm Lily Evans. And I'm a witch. Hermione… are you a witch or a Muggle?" Lily asked.

"What on earth's a Muggle?" Hermione asked, looking utterly bewildered.

"Oh boy" Lily muttered, biting her lip. "I think we've landed ourselves a Muggle" she said to the boys standing around her.

"Now, hang on a minute, Lily… I think we should take her to see Dumbledore" Remus said.

"Good idea. Knock her out until we get to Hogwarts?" She asked. They all nodded, though Hermione shook her head furiously.

"You can't just knock someone out because you feel like it! And what on earth's this _Hogwarts_ that you all seem to be talking about?" Hermione said frantically.

"Sorry Hermione. We'll see to it that you'll be awake when we get to Hogwarts, okay?" Lily said, raising her wand. Hermione's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"You're serious, aren't you? You really are bizarre, Lily Evans and crew" Hermione cried indignantly. Lily smiled apologetically at her, muttered something, and she and the world slid out of focus, replaced instead by pitch-black...

**Well, the first chapter… I wonder why Hermione can't remember anything? Will she ever go back to the way she was? In fact, will she ever get back to her own time? Please remember to REVIEW! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Could Turn Back Time…**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I own naught but the plot.

_**Summary**: Hermione Granger thinks she is in for another ordinary year of Hogwarts. But as she soon finds out, she's in for a year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she might never be able to leave…_

Hermione blearily opened her eyes, recoiling as a lined old face peered down from above her. The old man chuckled at her reaction, moving out of her view. She noticed she was in a round room, and that she was lying down. She wanted to sit up, but couldn't find the energy to do so. "Miss Evans, are you sure that she's a Muggle?" He asked Lily, who was evidently somewhere in the room.

"Yes, sir. She doesn't know a thing about magic, and she freaked when I repaired Potter's glasses" Lily replied. The old man nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm… I see your point. But would it hurt to let her try some magic, just to see if she truly is a Muggle?" He asked her, moving again to look over Hermione.

"I don't think so, sir. But would you like my wand?"

"Yes, please, Miss Evans" Lily crossed the room, handing it to the man. Hermione suddenly felt her energy rush back, and shot up like a rocket. She saw a tall, white-haired man standing next to Lily Evans. The man looked at her and smiled.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, Miss Granger." He said, walking over to her. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "I want to ask a favor of you." He continued.

"What is it?" She replied, a scared expression crossing her face as he held up Lily's 'wand'.

"I want you to take this wand and repeat after me, _Wingaurdium Leviosa_, flicking the wand like so," Dumbledore showed her. Hermione nodded, and took the wand in her hand.

"_Wingaurdium Leviosa_" She repeated, flicking the wand at nothing in particular. A small vase rose from the side table, starling Hermione into screaming and dropping the wand in fright. The vase crashed to the floor.

"I think we have established that Miss Granger is indeed a witch, Miss Evans." Dumbledore said to Lily. She nodded. Hermione shook her head.

"You've got to be joking. I can't be a witch! I'm a normal girl, with normal friends, and a normal life!" She protested, getting of the couch on which she had been resting on. Dumbledore sighed.

"Miss Granger, would you please like to tell me where you have been going to school for the past six years?" He asked. Hermione thought, and thought… but nothing came to her.

"I don't know, sir. I can't remember" She eventually said.

"I thought as much." Dumbledore smiled. "You are suffering from a case amnesia, Miss Granger. I believe you are a which, and a student at my school, at that. I think something happened to you, an incident that perhaps altered your memory? Perhaps you were thrown backwards in time? That would certainly explain why no-one saw you on the train, why your name is not and has never been registered on my list, and why Mister Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin suddenly found you outside their compartment."

Hermione blinked, slumping back onto the couch.

"Are you saying that…? I went through time?" She whispered.

"I am, Miss Granger. But now, I think it's time for you to go to the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey'll fix you up. I think it would be better for you if you had a good nights sleep, and tried to remember the spells you were taught at future Hogwarts. If that fails, that I have no doubt that I shall have to teach them to you, one at a time."

Hermione nodded slowly. "But what if I get lost? It's a big school, after all. And should I start to call you sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, that would be much appreciated. As for the question about getting lost… I shall pair you with Lily Evans, here. I daresay you and her will get along fine, as you are undoubtedly a very fine witch. All settled? Then I shall ask Miss Evans to take you to the Infirmary. Miss Evans?" Dumbledore said, helping Hermione to her feet. Lily nodded and motioned Hermione to follow her lead, and walked outside Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Lily walked quickly down the corridors. Hermione, having a hard enough time keeping in pace with her, kept getting distracted by the moving pictures that adorned the walls and continuously fell behind to girl in front of her.

"Here we are," Lily came to an abrupt halt in front of two glass doors. Hermione came up behind her.

"Lily… are you angry at me for some reason?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Look, Hermione. I really don't care about what happens to you, I care about what I have to do to look after you. I'm a Prefect, and I've been asked to _baby-sit._ So yes, I am angry at you." Lily snapped; turning on her heel and marching away, leaving Hermione stunned behind her. A tap of the glass door brought Hermione's attention back to the Hospital Wing. A small woman was looking curiously at the girl, and motioned for her to come inside.

"I'm Hermione Granger… Professor Dumbledore sent me, he said you'd 'fix me up'" Hermione explained. The Matron nodded.

"Well, come along Miss Granger, let's get you settled in." She said, pushing Hermione in the direction of a hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey hurried off and returned with a pair of pajamas, and a bottle of liquid. "Here you go, dear. Get changed into these and I'll give you a dose of Headache-B-Gone, the potion here." She chattered away, conjuring up a curtain out of thin air. Hermione slipped inside the curtain and quickly changed while Madam Pomfrey waited patiently outside. When she was done, the Matron measured out a dose of the potion while Hermione slipped between the sheets. "Here you go, dear. Give me a shout if you need anything." She said, walking away. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.

* * *

Hermione could tell it was morning even with her eyes closed; she could always since thing like that. Hermione slowly opened one eye, recoiling at the strange and unfamiliar face. He grinned, his face transforming into handsome picture.

"Am I that horrible to look at?" He asked jokingly. Hermione laughed a little.

"It's Sirius, right?" She said, sitting up in the bed. Sirius leaned back in his chair, a content grin on his face.

"The one and only," He answered. "So how are you feeling? I heard that you're not a Muggle after all…" Sirius said, looking at her through one eye, the other closed.

Hermione frowned.

"What's a Muggle?" She asked. "People keep saying it around me… and I have no idea what it is"

"Muggle's another word for non-magic folk. Like Lily's parents – she's Muggle-born, you know. Some people; families really, seem to think that Muggle-born people can't do any magic, that they're basically a Squib… But Lily's the best witch in our year, so that can't be true."

"Squid, did you say?"

"No, _Squib_… it's a word for… how do you explain it? Some people – magic people I mean, can't do magic. They just can't… So Squib's a word for them"

"You have a lot of weird names…" Hermione muttered. Sirius laughed.

"You're right about that one… Hey Hermione… do you wanna to Hogsmead today with me, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail?" He asked, looking as though this was a very important question.

"Who… Where?" Hermione inquired, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Hogsmead… It's a Wizarding town, with shops and stuff like that."

"But who did you say you were going with? Moony?"

"Oh… Just some nick-names for James, Remus and Peter… So you wanna come?"

"I guess… But am I allowed to go?"

"Sure you are, I just have to tell Pomfrey that you're going on a little adventure." Sirius said, getting up and leaving her alone. She heard him muttering something, and then he re-appeared at the curtain opening. "All clear, Hermione. You can go with us."

"As long as you take care of her!" the Matron's voice wafted though the air. Hermione's male companion grinned broadly.

"Get dressed, I'll take you down to the Great Hall for breakfast and then we'll meet up with the others." He said, handing her her clothes. Hermione nodded, waiting for him to leave. Sirius gave her a cheeky grin and turned away, leaving Hermione with a slight blush on her cheekbones.

* * *

When Hermione was dressed in her pair of faded jeans, white blouse and a powder blue vest, Sirius led her down the hallway, chattering to her all the time. When they reached the Entrance Doors, Hermione was stunned to see just how big they were.

"How big is this Hall?" She asked in awe.

"It's a lot bigger then you think. And Hermione, there will be a _lot _of owls this morning…Don't freak, okay? It's normal." Sirius said, pushing the huge doors open and leading Hermione through. He smirked when he hard her gasp, and he took her elbow and guided her towards the Gryffindor Table, and towards his best mates.

"Hey Padfoot… took you a while" James muttered, barely looking up from his toast. Sirius rolled his eyes and invited Hermione to sit next to him. She did, and he began piling food onto her plate.

"You're not a vegetarian, are you?" He asked, a sausage hovering inches from her plate. Hermione shook her head and the sausage was promptly dropped next to the eggs, closely followed by bacon. Hermione looked around her, noticing that James was looking at her. She flashed him a smile, and he looked down, scratching at the back of his neck. Hermione looked at Sirius with a confused expression on her face, and he shook his head, indicating that this was not the time to talk about it. She ate her breakfast, the hunch that she was going to have the time of her life with these boys on her mind, Hermione didn't even notice the owls flock into the Hall until one dropped onto the plate of James, seated across from her. She gave a muffled scream, earning her a light punch in the arm from Sirius. She glared at him, and he glared back at her, holding her gaze just long enough for her to notice what a colour his eyes were, a stunning blue-grey colour, before grinning at him and returning to her breakfast.

* * *

"You look like you had a bit of a scare there, Hermione…" Peter smirked. Sirius punched him. Hard.

"What was that for, Padfoot? I was just teasing…" Peter whined, rubbing his arm. James laughed, running his hand through his thick black hair. Sirius' eyes flashed, and he caught a handful of James' sleeve, jerking him to a standstill.

"What?" James snapped, aware of watching eyes.

"Don't make me look like an idiot!" Sirius snarled, "Remember the pact we made last year? 'If one of us likes someone, the other male shall not interfere unless the circumstance calls for it'?"

James fixed his best friend with a cold stare. "I remember, old friend."

"Good, so stay out of it!" Sirius released James' sleeve, and hurried up to the waiting group, slotting himself in next to Hermione.

James narrowed his eyes, a cold feeling boiling inside of him. The emotion was something he never though he'd ever towards his friends, Sirius especially. The emotion was a mixture between jealously and hate.

**Ta-da! Finished! Well, tell me what you think of this chapter, and any ideas are welcome, because I'm writing this story as it comes… that is to say, I had no plot oir anything.  
****Well, love yas all,  
****Flowerpot Munchkin  
****xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Could Turn Back Time…**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I own naught but the plot.

_**Summary**: Hermione Granger thinks she is in for another ordinary year of Hogwarts. But as she soon finds out, she's in for a year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she might never be able to leave…_

"This is Zonko's Joke Shop" Sirius said, showing Hermione, already laden down with bags of clothes, chocolate (from Honeydukes) and assorted classroom necessities, into another little shop. As soon as her foot was through the door, Hermione was greeted with a wave of laughing, talking and some screams. She stepped inside, already smiling at the crowded place.

"Everyone comes here, it's pretty much the most popular shop in Hogsmead" Remus said, almost yelling over the commotion. Hermione smiled at him.

"I can tell!" She yelled back. A hand on her elbow guided her over to a not so noisy corner. Hermione turned around and looked around her, slightly overwhelmed. There were heaps of practical jokes and instruments that were of mischief-making intentions. Sirius handed her a little box. Hermione took it, examining the contents.

"_Never-Ending Fizzing Fireworks_, they don't really mean 'Never-Ending' do they?"

"Yeah, they do. But they kind of go invisible after three hours or so… They're great for parties, see, because you can let them off in a room and they'll hover around the ceiling for ages before disappearing. They constantly go off too, with a different colour each time!" Sirius said. Hermione grinned, giving him a shove with one hand.

"You sound like a commercial!"

"What's that?"

"Uh, never mind… So, where to next?" She beamed.

"I reckon the Three Broomsticks before we head back," Remus suggested, coming over with Peter and James. "It's about time for lunch, and I'm getting a bit hungry." Hermione agreed and the group headed out of Zonko's Joke Shop and into the crisp autumn weather. The sun was bright in the sky and they made their way into a crowed pub, choosing a table near a giant moving picture. Hermione stared at it in wonder, before she returned her attention to the five bottles of what James called "butterbeer". Taking a sip, Hermione had the strangest sensation overcome her.

"What's in this?" Hermione said, looking at the bottle in her hand.

"I don't think anyone knows…" a new voice replied. Hermione looked up. The newcomer looked to be about the same age as the rest of them, and his red hair matched that of a girl with her arm linked through his.

"I'm Arthur Weasly, and this is Molly" He said as an introduction. Hermione smiled at them both, and Arthur and Molly continued their search for a table for two.

"Hey, Hermione," Sirius started.

"Hey, Sirius?" Hermione replied with a grin on her face.

"Very funny – have you got your time-table yet?" He asked

"Uh, yeah… I'll give it too you when we get back up to Hogwarts, okay?" Hermione said, taking another sip of her butterbeer. Sirius nodded, and they all finished their drinks without many other words spoken.

* * *

"You're in the Herbology Green Room 2 with Remus, Transfiguration with James, Potions with me, Peter and James, Charms with all of us, and… Astrology with me" Sirius said, comparing his timetable with Hermione's as they sat down for lunch. Hermione smiled as she took her timetable back, blushing slightly when she saw that Sirius had drawn a little love-heart in the corner of each Astrology class.

"That's sweet of you," She said, glancing up at him. Sirius smiled down at her, looking into her eyes.

"So, Hermione and Padfoot, what's going on?" James said as he sat down opposite them. Hermione looked away quickly.

"Sirius was just showing me who was in my classes…" She said as an explanation.

"Are you in any of mine?" James said, pretending not to care.

"Yes… Charms and Potions, I'm pretty sure." Hermione replied, shoving her timetable in her new black satchel. James cocked an eyebrow at her haste to get the paper out of sight.

"Okay then… Good! Hamburgers! We haven't had some of these in ages!" James said excitedly, grabbing one for himself and dumping it on his plate. Hermione surveyed the mass of food and slowly selected a barbequed chicken leg wrapped in a paper serviette and a small salmon pâté. She placed them strategically on her plate, and filled the remaining space with lettuce. She then looked up to notice both the boys were looking at her strangely.

"What? She asked, getting slightly defensive.

"You're a perfectionist, you know that don't you?" James said, smiling brightly at her as he took another hamburger. Hermione shrugged and continued to eat her meal, noticing that Sirius constantly looked at her throughout lunch.

After they had all finished and had gone to collect the necessary books for the classes, Hermione slowly took her timetable out. Consulting it carefully, Hermione realized that she had Potions and Charms, both with Slytherin. Placing it in the side compartment of her bag, Hermione arranged the books neatly in her bag. She went down the stair-well and as she turned the corner, came face to face with Sirius.

"Sirius… funny seeing you here," She joked, attempting to get past him.

"Hermione, about lunch and your timetable…" He started quietly. Hermione turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, I don't really know how to tell a girl I like her, you see"

"It's okay, Sirius, it really is. I'll see you in class" Hermione said, giving his arm a friendly pat. She hoisted her bag to a more comfortable position and gave him a smile, walking off out the portrait that guarded the Common Room entrance. Sirius was left standing where she left him, his expression slightly forlorn. James appeared from around a corner. He joking slapped Sirius on the back.

"Tough break, man, tough break" James said, running after the way Hermione had gone.

* * *

"Hermione! Wait up" James called; the brunette stopped and waited him to catch up before continuing her way to Potions. "Have you got all the stuff you need for Potions?" He asked after he had caught up with her.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think so. I've got _103 Uses for Forest Flora, _a set of scales, my writing implements, my ingredients – well, what I think I'll need, and _Practical Potions, Level 4_. Is that all?"

James laughed. "Yes, that's all! What about for Charms? Oh, turn here" He asked, pointing down a corridor.

"Thanks, I was going to walk straight past it. Oh, for Charms I've got my wand, obviously, _Cautious Charms, Volume 2,_ and a feather, for some reason…" She said, walking down the corridor and looking into every open door she could see. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to the idea that magic is real…" Hermione said softly. James threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into an A-Frame hug.

"You will, you'll see. Now, here's Potions with the Slytherin – prepare yourself." He said jokingly, releasing her from his embrace. Hermione, strangely enough, found herself wishing that his arm had never left her shoulder, because she rather liked the feel of his arm around her, she decided later on.

* * *

"So, how was your first day at school?" Sirius asked, seating himself next to Hermione for dinner.

"Fine, yours?" Hermione joked, reaching over him to get the potatoes. As she dished one onto her plate, she realized that Sirius was watching her with the most curious expression on his face. Setting the platter down once again, Hermione turned to see him.

"What it is?" She asked, fixing him with, what she hoped was, a penetrating stare. Sirius sighed, casting a look towards James, Remus and Peter, who were all pretending to not be paying attention.

"A word outside? Please?" He asked quietly, getting up and motioning her to follow. Hermione glanced longingly at her potato, but got up and followed him, giving a shrug when James shot her a questioning glance. Sirius led the way out of the Hall, ignoring the pairs of eyes that trailed their progress. When they had gotten outside, Hermione turned to face Sirius.

"What is it?" She asked, somehow finding it in herself not to be angry with him.

"Hermione – I need to know. Do you like me?" Sirius asked; this topic undoubtedly uncomfortable for him. Hermione bit the corner of her bottom lip, thinking over her answer.

"I think Sirius, that at the moment I like you as a friend. I don't know why, I don't know how. But somehow it seems as though I know you from… the future. I think that nothing could come of a relationship between us."

Sirius nodded, backing off. "Okay, okay… But tell me something else?"

"What do you need to know?"

"Do you… do you like James?" His eyes were pouring into her soul, and Hermione looked deeply into them, once again not sure how to answer. Sirius nodded, understanding without words what her message was.

"Okay, Hermione. It's okay"

She smiled, and suddenly flung her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Sirius returned it, noticing the sweet smell of lavender in her hair.

**Third chapter! Hurrah! Enjoying this so far? I certainly hope so.**

**Luv yas all if ya review! And do you see that little blue/purple button at the bottom of the screen with the word 'GO' on it? Click it and submit a review, please?**

**Love Flowerpot Munchkin**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Could Turn Back Time…**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I own naught but the plot.

_**Summary**: Hermione Granger thinks she is in for another ordinary year of Hogwarts. But as she soon finds out, she's in for a year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she might never be able to leave…_

"Remus, why doesn't Lily like me? She seems really nice, so why does she hate me?" Hermione asked, looking sadly at the girl with auburn hair that should've been her first friend. They were sitting outside in their free period, Remus was reading his Potions book, but looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"What was that?" He said distractedly.

"I said, why doesn't Lily like me?" Hermione repeated

"Oh… I'm sure she does,"

"But she doesn't. I think she hates me. She hasn't spoken a word to me since Dumbledore asked her to show me to the Hospital Wing…" Hermione said slowly, making sure he understood her.

"Oh, Hermione, Lily's going to hate _me_ for telling you this, but she's had a major liking for James ever since last year when he had to work on an assignment with her."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, think about it. Hermione, it's pretty obvious that you like James"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "How long have you known? Am I really that transparent?"

"No, but I'm kinda a behavioral expert, some would say." Remus smiled "Look, Lily feels as though you're stepping into her territory. As though you're taking James away from her."

"But I'm not!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly.

"She doesn't know that. All I'm saying, and I'm only saying it once, let James go. If you're from the future, then you can't change anything. That is, if you're planning on going back. Are you going back?"

"I don't know. I like it here, and I don't know what kinds of effect my being here would've had on the future. Maybe I should stay, save me going back into a completely different world."

Remus set his book down, turning fully to look her in the eye. "Hermione, what is your opinion of Sirius?"

"Umm, he seems nice, sweet… but not my type, if that's what you were asking."

"Okay then; and James?"

"Do I have to answer?" Hermione pleaded, her eyes fearful of what her answer might be.

"Hermione, if you want to sort things out with Lily… and James, for that matter, then yes. You do"

"Okay, fine. James is a sweet, caring, cute, and absolutely breath-taking. I think he's my type, Remus… I really do. But I know it's either James or Lily"

"Then if you know this, why did you ask me about her then?"

"Because I can't make these kinds of decisions. I need to hear it from someone else first… I think it's a re-assurance thing."

"Hermione, talk to James, find out what he thinks of you, and then listen to your heart, as corny as that sounds." Remus said, picking up his book once again. Hermione thought for a moment and then nodded, getting up in the process. She dusted her uniform free of grass, and smiled down at Remus.

"Thanks for your advice. It helped somewhat." Hermione said briefly, before running down the grassy dune on which they had been sitting.

* * *

It was Hermione's second Transfiguration class, and she was finding herself in a very awkward moment with a said person. Hermione bit her lip, sneaking a sideways glance at James, who was sitting next to her. Grabbing a spare bit of parchment, Hermione dipped her quill into the pitch-black ink.

_James,_ she wrote hastily_, we need to talk; will you meet me in the Astrology Room after dinner? At about 7:30? Hermione_

Hermione blew on the ink to make it dry faster, quickly folding it into a neat square after the ink had sufficiently dried. Then, levitating the parchment over to James' desk, Hermione awaited his reply with finger and toes crossed. Literally. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James read her note, and then write a quick reply. Obviously he didn't want to miss out on too much about turning a lizard into a lyrebird. The note landed swiftly on the corner of her desk, but Hermione ignored it for a second, quickly copying down instructions on how to say the correct charm. When she finally got around to reading it, Hermione found only three words written on the parchment.

_Meet you there._

* * *

Hermione was picking at her lunch, not at all sure about what to do. She was battling conflicting emotions inside of her, trying to act normal, and she had hit 'that time of the month again', and all that really takes it out of a girl. She made the mistake of telling Remus about what she wrote to James, and even when as far as showing him the note that had been written. BIG mistake. Now he was constantly sending her probing looks, which Hermione really detested.

"Hermione," Remus' voice brought her out of her absent minded day-dream. Hermione looked at him, expecting a lecture about something, at the very least.

"You know that by you meeting him, you'll have changed the future?" He said, looking seriously at her. Hermione squirmed under his gaze.

"Yes, but I can't go back, can I? And I don't really want to go back… I think I've fallen in love." Hermione said, and was spared any more conversations when James, Sirius and Peter arrived and sat down. James sent her a glance, but Hermione studiously ignored it, pretending not to see it.

"So, Hermione, finding your classes okay?" Sirius asked, helping himself to some salad. Hermione nodded, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Where were you?" Remus asked

"Oh, Peter wanted to prove James wrong that if you asked a House Elf to fry you up some Ox they wouldn't."

"And did they?"

"Yes, they did"

* * *

She was pacing like an agitated cat. Hermione looked once again at her watch, it read 7:45. She sighed, sitting down and then standing back up almost as quickly. She was far too nervous to sit quietly. Jumping at the sound of the door opening, Hermione felt her hand go up to her hair, checking it was still in a neat braid.

"Hermione, you there?" James called. She nearly fainted with relief.

"Over here, near the window," Hermione replied. She heard his footsteps grow louder as he climbed the small staircase.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, seating himself in the empty chair. Hermione perched on the window sill, the moonlight making a halo around her head. She sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Us" She said, looking him straight in the eye. James nodded silently and was quiet for a moment that felt like eternity.

"So, what about us?" He finally asked, choosing his words carefully. Hermione smiled, thankful that he didn't get up and walk away.

"Well, I think it's time for the skeletons to come out of the closet…" She started. James looked uncomprehendingly at the phrase. "Don't worry… I don't mean _real _skeletons, it's just a saying. Anyway… James, I want to know what you think of me"

He looked rather startled at her abrupt question. "Well, I think that you're sweet, smart, and gorgeous, but the list could go on and on, but that's not what you want to know. What you want to know is whether I like you more then a friend. Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. And do you? Do you like me more then a friend?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised that he had seen through her white lie so easily. He thought for a moment, clearly unsure as to what his answer is.

"Hermione, if I say yes, won't this change the future?" He asked slowly.

"Probably, but me being here has already changed it. I don't think I could change it anymore then I already have."

James nodded slowly, understanding. "Well then, yes, Hermione. I do think that I like you more then a friend. But what about you?"

"Me? James, I've liked you since the first day we met. I've fallen in love you over the past week that I've been here and now that I know you like me… Well… I've fallen in love with you all over again, I guess" Hermione whispered. James looked at her, stunned at her proclamation. Hermione bit her lip, waiting for his reply.

"Will this work out?" He asked finally.

"Who knows, but isn't a few months of bliss better then a few years of nothingness?" Hermione cryptically asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow. James smiled, getting up from his seat. Walking over to her, James rested his hands on the space on the window sill beside her. Looking out into the clear night, he smiled again. Hermione looked on with a happy smile faint on her lips. Suddenly James turned to face her, his nose inches from hers.

"I think I love you too" He said, before capturing her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

**Awww! Say it with me now, "Awww"! Okay, okay. So what will happen? How had Hermione changed the future by kissing James? Will Harry be born? Will Hermione ever go back, for that matter? See the next chapter. But in the meantime, you see that little blue/purple button at the bottom of the screen with the word 'GO' on it? Click it and submit a review for me… That's better.**

**Mwa, **

**Flowerpot Munchkin**


End file.
